<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>15x18 by CastielsCarma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426094">15x18</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma'>CastielsCarma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15x18 adjacent, Cockles, Despair, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, they talk about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha talk about 15X18.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>15x18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't really know what this is... but here it is anyway, lol.</p><p>Hope you like... whatever this is. I love hearing from you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen turns as he hears the blip of the keycard and then the soft click of the door. He mutes the TV. “You back already?”</p><p> </p><p>Misha tosses his jacket over the chair near the kitchen table and nods. “Missed me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen scoffs as he fiddles with the remote control but his eyes sparkle. “You were just gone for ten minutes. I think I can survive for ten minutes in a hotel room without you. ”</p><p> </p><p>Misha opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. “Ten minutes is a long time to be parted from excellence.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're not excellence.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's not what you say in bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen laughs then. “You're impossible, Mish, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“That's why you love me. One of the reasons anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“A tiny reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Misha walks up to Jensen and glances at the TV. “Water or snacks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Snacks.” Jensen takes the bag and opens it with a loud crinkle.</p><p> </p><p>Misha clears his throat and sinks down on the couch, close to Jensen. He grabs his hand. “Is it better now?”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen sighs. “Yeah, yeah it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see my tweet?”</p><p> </p><p>Misha's voice is light but Jensen shakes his head. “Don't give me that innocent shtick. But yeah, I saw it. It was a nice thing to do for the fans. Can't believe you saved it all these years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I saved a tweet like that. I'll print it out and hang it on the wall next to my “Fuck you Kanye” tweet.”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen laughs. “Just you being you.”</p><p> </p><p>“We knew this day would be a lot. For the fans and for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen nods. “Mm. It was hard watching that. Reminded me of the days at set. Saying goodbye to Dean, Cas, Sam, Jack all of them, saying goodbye to all our friends, crew and cast. And Rich busting our balls.” Jensen chuckles. “But it came out good. Not just our scene, but the whole episode.” Jensen grabs some chips and chews. “Man, gimme all the salt and fatty food.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was hard on all of us. But I'm proud of what we did. What we're gonna do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.” Jensen tries to sound normal but Misha has always been so damn perceptive. Of himself, of the world, of Jensen.</p><p> </p><p>Misha's voice is careful as he asks, “Wanna talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen sighs and pulls Misha in. He trails a hand down Misha's arm. “That trench coat really did you dirty. The fans were robbed of your arms.”</p><p> </p><p>“They got my handsome face instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen smiles and he leans in close to Misha. He kisses him teasingly on the cheek. “Mm, maybe they can settle but I can't.” His smile turns into a laugh when Misha narrows his eyes. “Just a joke, Mish.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll eat all the chips.”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen chews on his lip, wondering if he should say something. Then he does. “Was I <em>too</em> subtle? Maybe I should have cried more? Cas was doing the whole waterworks and – “</p><p> </p><p>“It was a huge moment for him – “</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but it was for Dean too. I know Rich was happy – “</p><p> </p><p>Misha sighs. “You killed that scene, Jen. And in what world were you subtle? Dean was <em>sobbing</em> by the end.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, it's just...” Misha grabs him by the chin.</p><p> </p><p>“You were perfect in that scene. <em>Dean </em>was perfect in that scene. People who refuse to see it, they'll do it no matter what. We both know where this story is going, we've known for over a year.”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen sighs at Misha kisses him. His lips taste of salt. “It's a goddamn miracle Jared didn't spill.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bribed him, “ Misha whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“You what? What was the bribe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not gonna tell you, Jen. You'll find out. Sure, he also had the whole contractual thing to obey but my bribe was the cherry on top.”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen pulls away from the kiss. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“For being you, for cheering me up. For reminding me of who I am, Mish.”</p><p> </p><p>Misha's smile falters then. “Jensen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, full name, not just Jen, I sense a lecture coming up.” Misha arches his eyebrow and Jensen quiets. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have a homophobic bone in your body.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my big toe has this tendency to – “</p><p> </p><p>Misha leans in and kisses Jensen as his hands trail down his chest, playing with his shirt buttons. “Not even your big toe. Would you love me if you were?”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen shakes his head. “I know, Mish, I know.” He kisses Misha again, slowly, reveling in the taste of him. “Maybe I'm Misha-sexual.”</p><p> </p><p>Misha slaps him playfully on the cheek. “Shut up. I suggest you drop your phone and we'll take this to the bedroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a suggestion?”</p><p> </p><p>Misha grins. “It's a fucking order.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>